headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Chef Bertie
| aliases = Bertie | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | race = | base of operations = California | associations = Camp Redwood staff | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1984 | 1st appearance = "Camp Redwood" | final appearance = "True Killers" | actor = Tara Karsian }} Bertie, surname unknown, is a fictional cook and a minor character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. She is associated with the season nine storyline, "1984", and was played by actress Tara Karsian. She first appeared in the premiere episode of the season, "Camp Redwood". Biography Bertie worked as a cook at Camp Redwood in the 1970s. She left the camp after it had been shut down in 1970 following the brutal massacre of nine camp counselors, which had allegedly been perpetrated by a maintenance man named Benjamin Richter. Unbeknownst to Bertie, the murders were actually committed by one of the counselors, Margaret Booth. Fourteen years later, Margaret - viewed as a sympathetic surviving victim of Richter, bought the camp site with plans of re-opening it. She brought Bertie on board as the campground's resident cook. American Horror Story: Camp Redwood Benjamin Richter, who had since become known as "Mr. Jingles", broke out of the Red Meadows mental hospital and returned to Camp Redwood to kill Margaret Booth. As Mr. Jingles stalked across the campground, Bertie was finishing up with things in the kitchen. A recently hired, and somewhat neurotic counselor named Xavier Plympton came into the kitchen to warn Bertie of Richter's presence and that they had to leave immediately. When Mr. Jingles entered the dining hall, Xavier hid beneath a table. Bertie kept her composure and offered to make Richter a sandwich. She remembered that his favorite was peanut butter and jelly with the crusts cut off. Plympton accidentally made a noise from beneath the table and Richter was now aware of his presence. He mutilated Chef Bertie, then shoved Xavier into one of the industrial sized ovens and turned it on. Bertie mustered up enough energy to release Plympton, who was severely burned. She then gestured to him to kill her and put her out of her misery. Tearfully, Xavier complied and stabbed her through the chest with a knife. American Horror Story: True Killers Abilities Powers Skills * Cooking: Bertie cuts a mean PB&J. Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Stabbed in the chest as a mercy killing by Xavier Plympton. * Trevor Kirchner advocated rescuing Chef Bertie, referring to her as "good people". American Horror Story: Slashdance * Was a smoker. * Xavier Plympton enjoyed flirting with Chef Bertie. She responded to his comments by saying "You wouldn’t know what to do with it if you got it, handsome". * Playing the part of Chef Bertie is Tara Karsian's first role on American Horror Story. * Actress Tara Karsian is also known for playing a travel agent from the "Finish the Song" episode from season one of Preacher on AMC. * Another character of note named Bertie was a woman played by Karen Ceesay on AMC's The Walking Dead. She was a resident of the Hilltop Colony and was introduced in the season six episode, "Knots Untie". * Another character named Bertie was an alien character from the Syfy series Defiance. Bertie was a male Liberata who worked as the personal house servant to Rafe McCawley and was usually seen puttering about the McCawley residence, cleaning up after meals or serving drinks. Appearances * American Horror Story: Camp Redwood * American Horror Story: True Killers See also External Links * References